Muina Lor
by Waterlilies
Summary: AU The hope in mortal men is failing, and the time of the fairies is ending. A prophecy foretells that a fairy must make a wish. But will she have to pay the ultimate price for her people? Yume X Zennosuke
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Someday's Dreamers or any of its characters. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Tell me a story about the fairies, Momma." A little boy pulled at his mother's dress. "I want to hear another one of your stories."

"One minute, my dear," she smiled and patted him on his head. She returned her sights on preparing their evening meal. Times were rough in this age of men. People sensed an air of change that was creeping towards civilizations. No one knew what the future would bring. Some people feared it might bring more despair and outbreak of wars that were already starting. Others still held onto the hope that it would bring a better life.

"Please Momma, could you please," he pleaded with her.

She looked out the window, and in the shadows she saw one of them. Their eyes locked on each other for one brief moment. He quietly watched from a tree, as he noticed her gaze returning to the child beside her. "Alright then, come here and sit on my lap."

The little child obeyed and his eyes lighted up as she spoke.

There was one maiden who grew up in a town not far from here. The times were changing and she knew something was changing among her people. The townspeople noticed she went to the lake every night, and they asked her, "Why are you going to the lake?"

The young girl answered back, "I want to see the fairies dance over the water."

One of them replied back, "They don't exist." The news broke her heart. She wanted to believe in them, because everyone else was losing hope. She ran to the lake and sat there. She watched the moon rise from eastern horizon, and cried to herself. _It can't be true,_ she said to herself.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but someone asked her. "Why are you crying?" The voice was soft and foreign to her.

"They said they weren't real," she tried to stop her tears.

"Who aren't real?" The curious voice asked.

"Fairies." She didn't turn back to the person she was talking to.

"I see," the fairy lingered on and felt a strong relief that someone believed in his kind. Before, he left, he made one small bud come to life and it blossomed into a flower. He placed it next to the young girl as a gift. With no more words to say, he vanished into the night, but kept a watchful eye on the maiden.

The boy watched his mom pause for a moment, "What happened?" he chimed.

"I'm getting there, don't be hasty now," she strengthened her grip on her son.

The girl noticed the voice had stopped and she turned to look at her surroundings. There was no one. She immediately got up, and noticed that beside her, a small pink rose was there. She knew that the field didn't have this rose of any sort. Right then, she knew that a fairy was there. "Hello is anyone there," she called out. No one had ever told her how to greet a fairy properly. She had heard stories of how they appeared and disguised themselves as humans that mingled among mortals.

A few more moments of silence came, but no one showed. She looked up at the crescent moon and figured it was time to head for home. Her eyes searched for the elusive fairy, but she didn't find him. Reluctantly, she started to walk back, but she felt a slight breeze coming from behind her.

Their eyes finally matched. She stopped in her footsteps and gazed at the sight. The fairy had transformed into a human, and he spoke. "Thank you for believing in us." His eyes were warm and gave a soft black hue.

The young girl smiled back. "Thank you for the rose."

He nodded graciously. "I have to go back to my people now."

"Will I ever see you again?" her eyes were misty from tears that she shed earlier.

"You will," he smiled back and disappeared into the woods.

That night, the young girl's heart was at ease and she kept the hope to herself.

"Did she ever meet the fairy again, momma?" The boy interrupted her.

She smiled, "Yes, she did. She went there every night, while the other townsmen believed it was foolish still. On their nightly visits, they talked and talked about the hopes for the world. He even showed her how his powers revived the plants and trees by the wave of his hand. On one particular night, the full moon shown and the stars danced in the canvas sky. The fairy had transformed himself into a human and he felt the love between the two of them was growing stronger. He had watched mortals show their affections to one another through holding hands and kisses. It was making him go delusional at times, because he didn't know what his heart was telling him. On impulse, he pulled her close to him, and their lips met for the very first time."

The boy squirmed in his mother's arms and snickered at the mushy parts. But he continued, to listen to his mother's voice.

"The pair fell in love. The end." She returned her attention back to their supper, "It's time to eat now."

"Can you tell me another story?" The boy again pleaded with her.

"Another time," she tapped his nose with her index finger.

"Now eat your supper before it turns cold."

"Yes, Momma."

Outside, the town's lights were blazing in the cold winter air. Already, she could see the smoke stacks rise and swirl above the homes. _Let's hope for one peaceful night_. She returned to her seat at the table, and the two ate silently.

The boy broke the silence, "Will there be another raid tonight?"

"Don't be silly, the village met their demands with the food surplus that was raised during this harvest." His mom tried to hide the fear from her son, and she went over and kissed him on his forehead.

"What ever happened to the maiden and the fairy?" Again, the boy struck up the conversation.

"Well they," a knock on at the front door interrupted their story. "Stay right here, Zennosuke." He tried to listen into his mother's conversation, but before he could make anything out of it, his mother returned. "I want you to stay inside here."

"Why?"

"There's something wrong in the village and I need to help someone. I'll be back soon, I promise." She hugged her son close to her. "And when I get back, I will finish the story. Alright?"

"You promise," he pouted.

"I promise."

He watched his mother leave. A few miles away, he could already see the town burning in the fire. "Please be careful, momma." The clock rocked back and forth with its pendulums creating the chimes. An hour had passed and everything quieted down. Something wasn't right he felt it. Without any more hesitations, he ran out in search for his mother. In the distance, he heard wails coming from stranded infants. The sight before him he couldn't comprehend what went on, the houses still smoldered and bodies were everywhere.

He ran through the streets and the same sight occurred. "Momma!" He screamed out loud, not knowing what the consequences were. Sounds of hooves digging into the mud came behind him, and the horse struck him in the legs. He didn't let out a sound for fear he might be actually killed by horseman. The pain sprang up and down his spine, but he clenched his teeth. His one goal was to find his mother.

"That's the last of them," one of the masked men said.

"Let's ride out before there's a retaliation. Alright men, ride out." The senior commanded.

Zennosuke waited for the sounds to fade away. His legs killed him to move, but he got up with all the strength he could muster. "Momma," he whispered. He hobbled his way through the thick mud, and he came across the temple that was turned into a makeshift dispensary. His eyes lighted up, "Momma!"

"What did I tell you to do, Zennosuke?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She tried to hide her injury from a sword wound.

"I wanted to see you," the boy cried out.

"It's okay, my brave boy," she took him in his arms. Her eyesight started to fade, but she caught a glimpse of her guardian. "Masami," she shook her head as a sign to let her go, "goodbye my love."

Zennosuke looked up and saw a human cowering above him. "Please help her," he sniffled.

"I can't, it's against the rules." He couldn't bear to take the look from his own flesh and blood, but he knew she didn't reveal to him that he was his father.

"You're a fairy aren't you?" He voice rose.

"Yes, I am."

"Then help her," he pulled the man close to his mother.

"I can't still, it's not right to save a life." He looked away from the young boy.

He watched his mother take his last breath, "No, don't leave me, Momma! Don't go! You promised to finish the story." He clung to her as long as he could. He felt the man try to pick him up, "Let me go! I don't want your help. You couldn't save her," he screamed. "I don't believe in you!" He shouted, not caring how much pain he felt in his heart and in his legs.

The news devastated Masami's ears, it was something he didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry," he faded away into the mist. _I failed…I failed to save Takako_.

Out in the grove, hidden by thick underbrush, Yume stirred in her sleep and she cried out loud. "Make it stop!" she screamed. In her dreams, she saw her world crumble into darkness and that every life had died.

"It's alright Yume, go to sleep. I'm here now," her mother rocked her. She felt her daughter breath more easily and in moments, she fell back into a peaceful sleep. "I'm sorry for bringing this upon you, my angel." She quietly slipped out the room donned with lilies and blossoms. Outside, she met up with Ginpun.

"How is she today?" The senior fairy asked.

"Alright, I guess. She's strong still, but every day worries me…mortals are starting to lose faith in us." She sighed. "I wish I could take her place, but I gave up my powers in giving birth to her. There shouldn't have been a price to be paid for falling in love with a mortal." She looked away from the senior.

"Rules are rules…they can't be broken." He looked out into the steady timeless night. "She carries a great weight on her shoulders, and our future lies within her." A pang of hurt ran through his veins, he sensed that Masami had lost his way.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Masami has fallen."

"Oh no, is it starting to happen now?" She had read about a prophecy that the end of fairies will come when the faith in mortals started to fail.

"I'm afraid so…Yume must be ready soon." The two stood in the night, and watched the remnants of smoke coming from one of the villages. "All we can do now is keep the faith that remains."

oooooo

Seven years later….

"Where do you think you're heading off to?" Yume peered through the green under brush.

"I'm heading off to the town," Angela replied back. She was already hiding her translucent wings. "Ginpun ordered us to do so, we need to help the humans out in anyway we can. We need to restore their faith in us." She continued on her way.

"I'm not sure about this," she looked in the darkness, but she didn't find any humans around. "Isn't there a full moon tonight?" Her wings flapped silently behind her.

Angela was getting annoyed by the young fairy's question and went back to her friend's side. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not," she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her along with her. "You haven't been out of the haven yet, and this will be a good experience for you."

"If you say so."

"Hide your wings now. We're getting close now." The older fairy commanded.

Yume did what she was told. Already before her, the small village lights were aglow in the dark cold night. Ginpun orders still resonated in her head. It was easier said than done. She had seen other fairies return with expressions ranging from a sense of accomplishment to despair. Seven years of training seemed an eternity to her, and now was the real test to prove herself she can make things actually happen. Her mentor, Masami, wasn't much help. She could tell something was keeping him pre-occupied.

The two entered the village and saw the gloomy looks on the villagers. Years of random warfare from plunders took a toll on them. Angela gazed in front of her and noted what she could do for them. The pastures that were behind them needed to be fertile again before any seed can be planted there. One boy had caught her attention, but she quickly turned away. She wasn't used to show her human emotions. She constantly kept reminding herself she wasn't one of the mortals and that she was of fairy blood.

Yume looked around and felt the pain the mortals felt. The feeling tore into her precious heart. _How can it come to this_, _I don't know what do to_. She shook her head and retained her focus. "I'm going to stay here for a while longer. If you want to leave, go ahead," she spoke to Angela.

"Fine with me, I know what to do now. The pasture over there is my area. Hands off."

The young fairy nodded, and watched her friend walk to the pasture. She whispered under her breath, "It figures for her to take the easy jobs." She turned her attention back to the shops that lined the main streets. Years of learning to be a human finally paid off she thought. Maybe Masami wasn't a bad mentor at all, and she smiled at the thought. Around the corner, she stumbled upon a sword smith's shop. A young man stood by the fire as he continued to add wood to keep the fire roaring. He didn't pay any heed to the lady standing there.

He mended a sword and struck the hot metal with a mallet. Sparks flew to every side, and he hobbled his way back to the fire with the malleable metal. He repeated the process several more times, until the blade was long and sharp. Right beside him, a bucket of cold water was there, and he struck the sword in it. A veil of white steam and vapor hissed for several seconds, and he then pulled out the sword.

Yume walked up to him, and timidly asked him, "Excuse me, sir, how did you get that gait of yours?" The question flew out awkwardly.

"It's none of your business," his voice was deep and firm.

"I'm just curious, I want to help you," she looked on. Her pink dress caught the images of the dancing flames that came from the hot fire.

"You can't help me. People have tried to heal me, and they were unsuccessful." He continued to go on his business of mending more swords. Five swords completed, and he noticed the stranger was still standing there. A cold night breeze hit his face, and he feared the girl would catch cold in this weather. "If you must know, my village was attacked seven years ago. I was trying to find my mother, and I was struck by a horse."

Yume recalled the village event from Masami, but he didn't mention why he was there. "I'm sorry to hear that." The two remained silent for a while, and he resumed his work. The noise of striking the hot metal was sequential clanks. "I really can help you," her voice rang out against the clanking sounds.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I never seen you before, and I can't trust people anymore. Not after that night." The sword smith continued on without looking back at her.

Yume held her head low and walked back to where she first arrived in the village. She noted that everyone would soon be sleeping and it would be the perfect time to do her work. Above her, she felt the full moon's rays upon her and they relaxed her a bit. She never knew how beautiful it was outside the haven. She then lifted her pink dress slightly, while walking through the thick muddy streets, and around the corner she found Angela.

"What took you so long? " The blond haired fairy asked, her arms were folded across her chest.

"I visited a sword smith." Yume was slightly blushing.

"I see. You didn't go around the village to see whom else might be needing help?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she looked down as her foot stepped in and out of the mud, "not really…I talked to him and he had a rough time as a child. I thought it would be nice for me to do something for him."

"It'll be your head that Ginpun will be after." Angela looked towards the night sky and figured it was the right time to do their fairy acts. "Show time." She quickly transformed into her fairy self and flew over to the barren pasture. She called on her power to tend to the fields and in seconds, lush green grass emerged from the dead weeds.

"Show off," Yume whispered. She sauntered back to the sword smith's workshop and saw him sleeping in a small tool shed on a stack of hay. "With all my precious feelings inside my heart," she made one wish within that phrase and gently touched the young man's legs. He stirred slightly, and he became aware that something was going on with his legs. Yume jumped back, and in the moment of fear, she bumped into a table filled with hammers of varying sizes. _Oh no_. She saw one of the smaller hammers hit the ground with a thud.

"Who's there?" The boy shot up from his sleep and grabbed a sword from his side. He quickly jumped to wear Yume stood and pointed the sword at her. Her brown eyes flashed as to what he may do. "It's you again." She nodded in response. He noticed that his legs didn't hurt while he moved. "What did you do to me?" He violently asked her.

"I told you I can help you," her voice remained calm.

"Are you a witch? If you are, I will strike you here." He held the sword steady in his hands.

"I'm not, I swear. I'm just a traveler…wanting to help those who need it the most. I bear no ill will towards you." She pleaded with him.

Angela returned to the spot where Yume and her first arrived. "Where could that girl be?" The fairy remained at her spot, but she sensed someone was watching her again. It sent shivers up and down her spine. In the recent years, there were numerous fairies being hunted by mortals that held a special trait in their bloodlines. This trait dealt with discovering a distinct aura around individuals. _Yume you better hurry it up_. She paced back and forth, being uneasy in her steps. She remembered that Yume mentioned being at the sword smith's workshop, and with that in mind, she briskly walked there. The tool shed's door was jarred open and she heard voices. Her eyes scanned the door and she saw Yume there, still held at the end of a sword.

She held back, and looked at the ground. At her foot, a small pebble was there and she threw it through the open window. The sound scared the sword smith, and Yume ran at the moment. "Yume, over here," Angela shouted. "We need to make haste, we're being watched."

Yume felt the presence of the hunters, "They're here. Run!" The pair dashed into the village's streets, in hopes of warding their attackers to dead ends. Zennosuke looked in confusion as to what was happening.

"You there, where did the two young ladies run off to?" A masked man asked. He stood there dumbfounded as to why the masked man was there in the first place. "I need to know, they've committed a serious crime."

"They ran over to the bridge." He watched the masked rider head over to the area. At that moment, his mind was confused, but he would have to deal with that later. He now had to save the girl that came to help him. There was something about her that brought back memories of his mother's story. He needed answers from her.

Yume ran behind Angela and she could tell a hunter was gaining upon them. "Keep running," Angela called back.

"I'm getting tired," the young fairy started to slow down in speed. "I want to fly now."

"You can't, that's how they'll catch you for sure." The two continued to run uphill and then down a side street. The road was getting muddier, and on them, strays of sticks were hidden. "Be careful, Yume," she called back.

"I know," before long, her foot snagged onto a stick. She cried out and fell onto the street.

"Yume!" Angela turned around, but noticed that the hunter was already there.

"Just go, Angela!" She watched her friend run into the safety of the woods. The hunter was nearly above her, and she saw the black sword. She got up, but tripped again. "Blast this dress." She felt a sting in her shoulder, and her world went black.

TBC

A/N: How was that? I thought it was time to make a full story on the series, but it came out to be an AU. The title translates to Hidden Dreams, in case anyone was wondering. Stay tune for Chapter Two and thanks for reading. Feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Geminia – I'm glad you stumbled across this new category. You should watch the series one day. It's fairly short and the animation is beautiful.

xKeyBladeAngelx – Thanks for your review. I'm glad you read the first chapter!

And now, onward with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you lost her?" His voice raised in sheer force.

"I didn't mean too," Angela held her head low with her translucent wings withdrawn to her sides. "They came out of nowhere."

"You knew you weren't allowed to leave in the first place. The full moon is out. It's the perfect time for the hunters to be lurking, and it's the only time they can detect us."

"I know…I'm sorry. It's just that these rules we have are too constricting. There needs to be change." She noticed that Ginpun had entered the common area, and she apologized to him.

Ginpun placed a hand on her shoulder, and knew his young charge had a knack in breaking the rules. "There will be no more yelling tonight." The head fairy had cut Furaski's and Angela's conversation short. "We need to find Yume before any harm comes to her." He walked over to the garden that held a small spring of natural water. He looked into it, but couldn't find Yume's aura signature anywhere.

Furaski approached him. He was still angry over what had transgressed in the night. "Is there anything of her?"

"No. I can't find her." He paused for a moment to think how he should handle the situation. The full moon still shone her innocent rays, and he didn't want to risk losing any more members of his clan. "We have to search for her in the morning, it's just too risky right now." The long night continued to move forward, but every hour that passed killed them. They all hoped she was safe somewhere.

"Why do you look so sad, teacher?" A young Yume asked her mentor. Her brown eyes were curious about the look he held for so long.

"You'll learn it when you fall in love," his response was short. "It's something you don't have to know about me, Yume." He turned around and showed her how to have seedlings bloom into a small flower.

To her, this was a matter that shadowed her training. It bothered her that she couldn't help in any possible way. "Will it eventually tell me what happened?"

"One day perhaps. Lets head home now." His eyes look so distant. They seemed to be drawn to happier times.

Yume awoke on a cold stone slab. Sounds of trickling water fell, creating a pit pat rhythm. Her shoulder stung, and she pulled out the arrow with the strength she had. "Where am I?" she mumbled, trying to be coherent as she could be. Her brown eyes opened, and she saw a man staring above her.

"You're not wanted here," he hissed.

Yume looked on in confusion. This was first time being out from her training, and her vision faded for a second. "I don't understand, what did I do?" She felt her heart crumble into pieces. The words were like poison, and it seeped through her veins. "Stop it!" She screamed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man grew angry again, "It was your kind that did this damage upon my people. Don't ever help us again! Your kind is not wanted in these woods, you hear me!"

Waves of nausea crept up her body, and she passed out from the words the man kept saying. She felt her life force fleeing from her, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Back away from her," a young man's voice pierced the darkness.

"You have no business here, lad. Get out!" The older man scowled.

"I don't know what you want with her, but she's in pain. If you harm her, I'll send this sword through you." He flashed the light silver blade in front of the middle-aged man. "You'll be in far more trouble than her." His eyes were bent on striking him without another moment's hesitation. He bounded towards the man in an attempt to scare off the girl's attacker.

"You shouldn't be meddling in this, boy. There will be others who will finish the job."

Zennosuke made a quick swash at the man. He was tired of hearing this mysterious talk about her. He watched the man escape through the woods, tumbling after a row of roots he fell upon. The young lad then returned to the mysterious girl's side and noticed she was burning. He tore a shred of clothing from his own shirt, and dabbed it in the nice cool liquid that trickled slowly. In the moonlight, he gently placed the swollen cloth on her forehead and took her hand in his own. He whispered into her ear, "I don't know who you are, but please hold on." He watched the moon set in the west, and on the eastern border, he could already tell the sun was rising with its rich red orange rays coming over the valley. A soft crack came below his foot, and he pulled the broken arrow out underneath. At the tip of arrowhead, a small trickle of blood remained. On instinct, he looked for the deadly wound, but he didn't see it in front of her. The severity of the situation took its toll on him, and he carefully propped her in his arms. A hardened, dusty copper was on her back.

Immediately, he lifted her and carried her out to from the cave. To his amazement, she was light as a feather, which made it easier for him to go back into town to find a healer for her. When he returned to his workshop, everyone had noticed that his limp was gone and that he had a stranger in his arms.

A lady that had a food stand asked him a question, "Zennosuke, when did your legs heal? I never have seen you run like that before?" The old woman looked on in curiosity.

"A miracle happened, but I can't explain it." He became flustered as to where he should look for the healer. "I have to go help someone out, please excuse me." He dashed across the road, and ran to the dispensary. "Hello," he called out, "is anyone here? I need some help."

A wave of scented herbs greeted his face. "Zennosuke, what are you doing here? You look like you ran the entire way in arriving here. I thought your legs couldn't do that." The old man looked in amazement.

"Never mind about me," he was still catching his breath. "I need your help. I found a girl, and she's burning up terribly from an arrow wound to her shoulder. Can you help me?" He stared the town's doctor in the eye.

"I'll see what I can do," he fetched his medicinal bad and was on his way with the sword smith back to the workshop.

The old man looked at the deep wound, and cleared it with some warm water. He felt her flinch when he rinsed the area. "Keep these herbs on it for several days. Make sure you change the patch every day." The healer took out several more packets and gave it Zennosuke. "She'll be fine," he patted him on the shoulders. "If anything goes wrong, let me know."

"Thank you." The boy returned to Yume's side and changed the cloth on her forehead. The previous night's events lingered in his memory, and he wondered what the girl was up to in the first place. He mysteriously found her in his room, and a light coming from her hands. He then reasoned his way out that perhaps the light from her hands was coming from one of the swords that flashed in the moonlight. With the lack of sleep he was having from the past two weeks, it finally took its toll on him. _I better stop making these swords at a rapid pace._ He watched Yume's chest rise and fall with each breath she took, figuring that she would still continue to sleep the day through, he went back to his work. Every so often, he peered over to see if she was comfortable and whether her temperature spiked again. For some unknown reason, his heart was changing within him.

ooooo

"Yume, can you hear me?" Angela called out in hopes of trying to find her friend. "Yume!" She moved some of the plants that grew along the forest's path. Through the entire morning from the break of dawn, Ginpun had ordered his fairies to search for her. "Where could she be?" She bit on her lower lip, trying to retrace the path she that entered from the town. There was no single sign of her. She even ventured into town, and concealed her face from the townspeople in case any of the fairy hunters remembered her. In town, she still couldn't find a single trace of her friend.

On the other side of the forest, Masami was looking for his former trainee. "I don't know why she would leave the sanctuary when the full moon is out. That was the first lesson I taught her," he scanned the brush to find any signs of her.

His other fairy in training followed after him. "Maybe she wanted to get out for once, I don't blame her," Smiley said, not knowing if his mentor will be angry with him for saying that.

"The first rule and foremost is not to venture out during the full moon. There are fairy hunters among the mortals, and if they catch you, you will not be likely to survive." Masami said it plain and simple.

Smiley stopped in his walk, and looked down in the dirt. "I think I found something," he bent down and picked up a small piece of pink cloth. "Wasn't Yume wearing something pink on last night?"

"I believe so." Masami went back to his trainee. "This doesn't look good. We have to go back and tell Ginpun about this." He took the frail piece from Smiley, and they both darted back to their sanctuary.

Ginpun looked at the evidence that the two fairies presented, and shook his head in disbelief. "Where did you find this?"

"By the creek that runs by the caves." Masami looked disappointed too. Smiley decided to remain in the background, feeling that it wasn't his place to talk.

"Time has passed too much already." He went over again to the fountain in the center of the grove, hoping Yume's aura will show on the water's surface. There was nothing. "Something must have happened to her," he looked directly at the two of them. "Call the search off."

"But it's only been a couple of hours," Smiley jumped in.

"If I don't see her aura now, she's gone." Ginpun turned away from his kind. He started to listen to the trees, and they were already singing a sad tune. "Call the search off now," he commanded.

"You're just giving up like that," Smiley began to go on the defense for Yume's absence, "you can't just do that. She's still out there! She's waiting for us to find her." Masami tried to hold him back, "Let me go, you can't just abandon her here."

"The leaves will be falling soon, we need to leave. This sanctuary won't be safe anymore." The senior fairy retreated to a special area and remained there all day. Rumors whispered about for their early retreat to the deeper part of the forest. Losing Yume wasn't something he wanted, not at this moment. He looked at a white crystal, and saw the stars shining in different arrays of colors. The time for her to choose will be soon, in a matter of months so to speak. How could their fate be left up to one fairy; that was the question that lingered in his mind for hours. If nothing was done, their world will disappear forever into the cold darkness. Yes, he knew that his kind had faults. Their curiosity about mortals always got the best of them, and at times whenever they tried to help, the act of kindness ends up in a sense of disaster. They weren't a perfect race, but they tried their best all the time.

He faced towards the lake, and wondered how he would tell Hikari about losing her only daughter. Years ago, she had left them, and returned to living with the mortals. With no powers, she knew she was of no use, and that she could get in the way. If she did return, it would break her heart only to learn about her daughter. He confided in himself that he wouldn't tell her and that she would be better off, believing that her daughter was still here. A bit of hope would still linger in her perhaps, and maybe enough to sustain them until they figured a way to maintain their powers. He knew he couldn't just rely on one person to keep their existence, and so, a daunting task lay before him and the others.

Furaski interrupted his quiet meditation, "Everyone's ready."

"I'll be there in a moment." He got up from his spot and walked to small terrace. With a wave of his hand, the area transformed from a lush green to dying blossoms, as if autumn finally graced its appearance in the fairies' eternal spring garden. Ginpun lead the others to the hidden path only known to him. The others held soft lanterns that glowed like apparitions. With everyone in the new area, he sealed it off with a cloak of mist. If any mortal dared to enter, they would just find themselves in a veil of mist and coldness.

Back at the sword smith's workshop, Yume awoke to the sounds of metals being pounded upon. Her headache had slightly faded, but she couldn't get her surroundings straight at all. She still looked disorientated, and she stumbled out of the makeshift cot of straw.

"You alright?" The sword smith walked over towards her. "You shouldn't get up too soon."

Yume swatted his hands away from her, and her shoulder stung as she did so. "Where am I?" her voice nearly above a whisper.

Zennosuke looked at her worryingly, "You're in a town. Do you remember who you are?"

The girl paused for a moment, wondering who she was. The name Yume sounded right, but she felt there was something else she was supposed to do. "Yume."

"Hello there Yume," the sword smith smiled again. "I'm Zennosuke, the sword smith for this town." He went over to get a small cup of water for her. "You came to town yesterday, and asked me several questions." He started the conversation in hopes of getting some answers from her. "You said you could help heal my legs. Funny eh?"

"Yeah," she still looked on, wondering what he was talking about.

"You came to me last night and said something, I don't know what you said, but today, I can walk perfectly." He looked at her. "Is there something you want to say?"

"I don't know what to say to you," she held a quizzical look.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Now Yume was completely left in the dark. The pieces of the memories from last night flashed in her mind, but she couldn't comprehend what they were. "Sorry, I don't follow." She paused a moment, "I think I'll sleep some more, I'm feeling awfully tired right now."

"Okay then, I'll let you sleep. If you need anything, I'll be at the front." He watched her slide back down on the straw cot and turned her side away from him. He could have sworn that she had wings last night, but today, he didn't see them. There was something that was mysteriously going on. He ventured out into the town's street for one moment, and recalled the night's events. There were several masked riders running after the two girls, and he knew that one of them was Yume now. "What is going on here?" He stared towards the dark mountains that laid in the east. Its shadows cover the edge of the town, and no one dares to venture onto that path.

"My lord, it has been done." The mortal crouched in front of his superior. It was the same one that Zennosuke had saved Yume from. "The poison had worked, but a townsman interfered the final saying."

A deep haunting voice replied back, "It does not matter now. She will forget being a fairy, and remain her life as a mortal. There is only one chance of her to remember who she is, and that is for a mortal to fall in love with her."

"Aren't you worried that she might?" His cohort asked him.

The seer had already looked into her future, "She won't. The sword smith that she is with now will abandon her by a secret revealed to him over time." He moved away from his throne, "The downfall of fairies is beginning."

"Interesting," the mortal replied back. "Do you want to me to follow her any longer?"

"You have done your job and I thank you," a smile graced his face.

"Will I get my reward now?"

"Of course," he turned away from him for a brief moment, pretending to fetch some coins from a chest. Instead, he grabbed his staff and brilliant flash of light immersed the man in front of him. "Thank you for your service," an evil laugh escaped his lips. In seconds, there were no visible signs of the man that stood in front of him.

Outside, claps of thunder rolled along the valley's edge. Down below, everyone noticed a shift in the weather and it was odd for this time of year. They all felt something controlling the mountains. Mothers scurried their children to run inside before any disasters occurred, while the men looked gravely at the stone hills. Zennosuke even broke from his daily routine and noticed something strange going on. All of a sudden, the sleepy mountain awoke from its slumber.

"What's going on?" Yume stumbled towards him. "Why did I hear thunder?"

"I'm not too sure myself. We usually don't have thunderstorms this time of the year." His eyes remained focus on the mountain.

The two stood in the safety of the workshop and watched the lights flash about at the peak of the mountain. "Is it me or did it just get cooler?" Yume was at a brink of shivering by now.

Zennosuke looked at his young companion, and quickly fetched a heavy coat for her from his closet. "Take this." He wrapped it around her shoulders.

She could already feel the warmth seeping into her body. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, and thank you." Yume walked over to where he started working on another sword. "What can I do to help you?"

He looked up at her in shock, considering the condition that she was in. "You still need some rest for a couple of more days." Right then, Yume felt disappointed in her request. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you start helping me once your wound is healed." His eyes lifted to see if she would take it.

"It's a deal then," she weakly smiled and returned to her makeshift cot.

TBC

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Comments or critiques are greatly appreciated. Don't forget to check out my forum in this category, **Mages Sanctuary**. Hope to see some of you there. Feel free to post topics in the forum.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Masami laid under the ruby foliage of a maple tree. Its leaves slowly drifted to the ground. He pondered if he had missed anything in Yume's training that would cause her to break the rules of wandering at night when a full moon is present. For the past several days, he felt his powers waning, and so did the others. One of the fairies noted a disturbance in the mountains not too far where they had set up their winter home. Above him, grey ships slowly tumbled, masking the cerulean color that normally showed on a warm fall day. The sun had recessed into the thick opaque soup.

A couple of feet away from him, he heard a female sing out. The airy voice captivated him, and he got up to see who it was. She had long auburn hair flowing down her back and dark brown eyes. The song she sang talked about lost love. The sad tune lingered in his ears, and it touched his own heart. It brought back memories of Takako and his own son. He quickly ran away from the woman, and sought refuge by a small pond. He didn't want to feel hurt again by a mortal. His special powers didn't protect the one he loved…he was forbidden to heal her. It killed him that he had failed in protecting her.

_Why does it have to come up now?_ The yearning question never strayed far from his conscience. He thought he had it all under control, but with that song coming from the mortal, the floodgates to his memories unleashed a sad feeling upon him. No matter where he went, Takako haunted his dreams and mind.

Masami looked into the pool of water. The rippling image swayed in the soft breeze, not revealing his haunted past. He stayed there for a while, trying to bring himself back to his own senses. Behind him, he could tell someone was there.

"I thought I heard something," a female voice responded. Masami didn't dare to move. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you a traveler?"

"You can say that if you like," his voice was reflective and subdued.

"My name is Milinda. What's yours?"

"Masami," he picked a small stone and threw it at his reflection. "I heard you singing back in the fields."

"So you were eavesdropping," she let out a laugh. "I don't really get much of an audience." She shielded her eyes from the mid-morning sun that finally escaped the clouds, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a friend."

"Oh," a momentary pause came between the two of them. "Well I haven't been in the town for a while, but that might be a good place to start." She felt a gentle breeze blow through her long red hair, "I just recently moved here as well, looking for work."

Masami didn't say anything for a while, just taking in as to why this stranger is helping him out. "Thanks, I'll be on my way."

Milinda smiled and walked to her own brick home that was situated by a creek. As a child growing up, she always dreamed of becoming a famous performer with her vocal talents. But as luck would have it, a mysterious disease swept through her old village and nearly killed everyone in its path. Only a few survived including her and her sister. The two then set off to any place rather than staying in their village already stricken with misery. She wanted to start their lives over, somewhere fresh. "Runa, I'm home," she called.

Her younger sister bounded to the door. "I'm going to head into town for now. Do you want to come along?"

Her sister's eyes lighted up like the morning sun, "Of course," she exclaimed. "I think I'm getting cabin fever already."

Milinda let out a laugh, "It's not even winter yet. Alright, get your coat now."

The two sisters walked onto the main dirt road that lead into the heart of the town. Already, the streets were filled with vendors selling their goods and specialties. "Now, remember we're on a budget."

Runa nodded and looked around gingerly. To her eyes, everything seemed a luxury and she wanted them. She tugged on her sister's cloak, "Can we get some apples today?"

Her brown eyes looked at the bright red fruit, and then wandered into her purse, "Okay, you can get two then." She handed the coins to her, and watched her younger sister pick at the red pyramid. The two later passed by the sword smith's workshop. "Hello there, Zennosuke." Milinda greeted him with a warm smile. "Who's that with you?" She noticed a young girl stoking the fire.

"Yume," he responded back. "What brings you here into town?"

"Just some errands. I brought Runa along, figuring that the air might do some good for her." She motioned to her sister to say hi, but all she could do was stare at the young girl in front of her. "I guess she's shocked to see her." The older sister nudged her younger sibling to say something.

Runa snapped out of her trance, "Hi," she meekly said the word and continued to stare at the mysterious girl.

Yume felt a pair of eyes on her and she got up from her knees. "Hi there," she smiled back at the strangers in front of her. Right then, Zennosuke introduced his friends to her, and a small conversation started. During their conversation, Yume still felt Runa looking at her. "Do you want to go play for a while?" she asked the small child. Runa nodded in response, and she looked over to Zennosuke to see if it was all right to leave for a few minutes. The two then darted to the back.

"So what do you want to do?" Yume tried to start the conversation.

"Um…I don't know." The black haired girl just looked down, wondering if she should ask her a question. She kicked at the stones that were by her foot. "You look very pretty," her response was nearly above a whisper, "Are you a fairy, because you look like one."

Yume look shocked and she felt her face blush red for a moment, "No I'm not," she smiled back.

"Well it seems like you are," her eyes widened at the thought.

"Thanks for the compliment though," she patted the girl's head, even though she could tell she was disappointed. "I tell you what, let's be friends from now. Okay?"

"Okay," Runa started to open up. "Can I come here more often?"

"Why sure, I don't see why not. I'll be here with Zennosuke." She winked at the young girl. "To tell you the truth, it's nice making new friends." She dug into her pockets, and pulled out wrapped candy. "Here take one."

"Really?"

"Really." In the background, Milinda was calling out Runa's name. "I'll see you someday soon."

"You can count on it." She escorted her friend back to the front, and watched them walk away.

"It seems you're in high spirits today," Zennosuke went back to his work.

"You can say that again." She added another log to the fire. "How long did you know about them?"

The sword smith thought about how he formed his friendship with Milinda, "About two months more or less. I can't remember exactly," he smiled back to her. "Okay, back to work now. I still have to show you how to fashion a sword."

She nodded her head in response, "This is going to be a long day."

ooooo

"What's going on, Milinda?" Runa cowered under their kitchen table.

"It looks like another night raid." The older sister grabbed several brooms to her side. She then ran over to smoke out the flames from candles and the hearth. "Just keep quiet. Hopefully, they didn't see the lights coming down from the road. Whatever you do, don't speak."

The sounds of hooves slowly came from the distance, and began to increase in intensity. It was quiet in the home, and Milinda could feel her heart pounding in her chest. For a moment, she looked at Runa still, and her eyes peered out the window. The coast was clear, but looks can be deceiving. She firmly held her broomstick and whoever charged through their front door will ultimately meet the fate of a hard hit on the head.

"I think I hear someone coming," Runa whispered.

"What did I tell you?" Her own voice was nearly above a whisper. The front door jiggled a moment, and her brown eyes flashed with terror. "Here it goes," she steadied her hands and held the wooden stick ready to lash out at the intruder. In quick gestures, a thud was heard, and the broom broke into two parts. The man went down on his knees, as he rubbed his head. He didn't think the woman that stood before him was that strong.

Milinda grabbed another broomstick, and was about to strike the masked intruder, but her eyes meet another man standing at the front door. "What do you want?" She screamed out loud. He reached out to her throat, and nearly strangled her in the process.

"Take her away," one of them commanded. Runa looked on in horror as she watched her sister being dragged away. "I think we'll fetch a good price for her." She heard more orders coming from the front door. "Milinda." Tears started to stream down her cheek, but she didn't dare to move from her spot. Hours passed, and she still didn't move from her spot. She was afraid there might be others waiting for her in the trees.

"Let me go!" She screamed out into the open, while she struggled against the binding of her hands.

"I heard from someone you sing beautifully," her captor tied the rope around her hands even tighter. "Sing for me."

"No," she spat in his face. Her response was met with a sharp blow to her face.

"Sing for me." He commanded again.

"No!" She felt extreme pressure on her throat. She struggled with the man, but to no avail, she couldn't let him release her from his grasp. Her hands fell to the soft grass, and her eyes looked up to the innocent starry night. Flashes of Runa crossed her mind, and she wondered who would take care of her. She lost the sense of time, and closed her eyes, letting go for a better future as the coldness took over her body.

Masami had heard screams from somewhere and decided to make sure everything was in order. For that night, he was on reconnaissance for Ginpun. He heard rustling in the trees not too far from him, and he saw a masked man dart across the field. He lunged after the man, and bounded him with his fairy magic. Masami searched the man's pockets and found a familiar necklace. "Where is she?" He seethed.

"The wolves will get to her first." Masami's captive resisted in answering his question.

Sensing that their conversation would go nowhere, he managed to entwine vines around the man's hands and feet. "This should teach you a lesson." He hoisted his unwilling suspect into a tree. In the distance, a wolf pack called out for their search of their evening dinner.

"You can't leave me here," the man screamed in sheer terror.

"You will be fine…though they might get closer." He secretly whispered his orders to his midnight friends. _Tease him_. The pack responded happily, as he made his way to search for the woman he met just hours ago. He tore through the darkness, hoping she was alright in this cold night. The memories of losing Takako came flooding back to him. "Please be safe."

Ginpun dropped his glass onto the floor. He felt two presences emitting their auras. One was weak and faint, while the other violated their ultimate law. He clutched onto a tree for support and a vision of Yume and Masami came to view. As to their whereabouts, he felt Masami's presence was closer than Yume's.

Angela watched in horror to see their leader in pain, "Master." She went to his side and noticed his pale complexion. "What did you see?"

He pulled her away, "Nothing to trouble you, my dear."

Angela looked on the floor and saw the shattered glass, where Ginpun had stood. She judged it was a major vision to elicit that response from her mentor. "There's something you're not telling me." Her eyes flashed with determination to understand the gravity of the situation.

His stance regained its proper position, but a look of worry still plagued his face. "I saw a vision of Yume, but it wasn't her." He paused for a second, "Her body is there, but her mind seems to be somewhere else."

"She's alive then," a small faint feeling of hope was in her voice. "Where is she?"

"I do not know." The senior fairy bowed his head in defeat. "The time has come for you to know that our time here is in jeopardy. The reason for all of your work including the others was to restore the faith in mortals." He took her hand and guided her to a clearing. Above them, tiny jewels sparkled, but they were diminishing in numbers. "The only way for our kind to perish is to have mortals lose their faith in us."

"Angela continued to look towards the serene heavens, "Are you saying that Yume is the key to our survival?"

"According to the ancient text," Ginpun placed his hands on a leather-bounded book. "She needs to make a decision…one ultimate wish."

"Does Yume know about this?" She looked directly towards her mentor.

"There were many times I wished I told her, but I couldn't." His real emotions were hidden beneath the shield that covered his eyes.

The blond fairy flew out of the room at a hummingbird's pace. There was so much that Ginpun kept from her and it infuriated her. Now she questioned how much she really knew about her own people. She blazed over the fields, stirring up a steady stream of leaves behind her. She pushed further and felt the weight of her wings getting heavier.

The coolness of the sweet grass relaxed her mind. By the distance she traveled, she knew she spent most of her anger. "What is this world coming to?" She longed for the days as growing up as a child…a tomboy at heart. She chased after deer that would wander into her mother's garden. A raven's call brought her back to the present. Its song of sadness called for a change. "So you noticed it too, my friend." She looked to the speckled sky, "There won't be a full moon for awhile...Yume I hope you're safe."

ooooo

Milinda felt a strange warm sensation running through her veins. She opened her eyes and stared at the stranger above her. All this time, she thought she knew him as a mortal man. She wrapped her arms around herself, not wanting to be touched by anyone or anything. "What are you really?"

"I can explain." The wings behind his back gave her proof he was not ordinary. "I'm a fairy." He approached her slowly. "I heard you scream for help." He stood above her and waited for her response. The act of bringing her back to life was starting to take its toll on him…his powers were waning.

She felt the lub dubs of her pulse. The man she secretly had a crush on for the past three weeks was not even human. She cradled herself back and forth, digesting the events that transpired a few moments ago. She could have sworn she died. Her copper eyes gazed towards her savior. All the stories she heard about them were true. Without any words said, Masami felt her hand melt into his as she grasped his. A soft smile graced her lips. "Your secret's safe with me, and thank you for saving me."

He helped her off the damp ground. A pain throbbed her ankle, and she fell into his arms again. A soft blush crept on her cheeks. Embarrassed by her stumble, she turned her head away from him. The two stood there, taking in the feeling of their close proximity. It was long time he had felt anything like this before. The cold veil around his heart began to unravel, as he looked towards her. He turned her chin to face him. On impulse, she made her move. Their brief encounter lasted only seconds, but his eyes opened wide in shock. He held her closer, not wanting to lose her. Clouds drifted above them and unleashed their uninvited guest. Milinda leaned her head back and enjoyed the cool liquid against her skin. She felt alive once more.

"We better find some shelter." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her off in the quiet night.

ooooo

"Where do you think you're going? Zennosuke dropped everything he was doing. He watched Yume grabbing a light coat.

"I'm going to search for Runa's sister." She leaned over to a table and grabbed the dimly lighted lantern in her hands.

"It's pouring outside. You've been looking after Runa since she first arrived here crying."

"Sssh, you'll wake her up." She pointed to the adjacent room, where the young girl had fallen asleep just minutes ago.

"Fine then, I'm coming with you. I'll ask Leah to watch over her." Seeing that Yume was stubborn as ever, he gave in.

Outside, the frigid air swirled about them. The rain didn't let up, and at one point, a torrent of water fell from the heavens. Zennosuke muttered something under his breath, but no matter how much he said, he cared for the girl that walked ahead of him. Sometimes his temper got the best of him, and yet, Yume knew how to tame him. He was grateful for her.

Yume squinted through the rain, and began to think this was a bad idea after all. She hated whenever Zennosuke was right. For once, she wanted to prove him wrong. Today, there was something different. Perhaps, her powers were returning to her, but she could never tell. She dreamt about a gate. Her eyes were focused on the ground, where a great circle of symbols ignited in a white light. Night after night, the same dream played over and over in her head to the point where Zennosuke appeared in it. It always ended the same way, she called out to him, but he continued to walk away. "I don't want you," the cold harsh words stung her.

The boy looked at Yume, noticing that she was stumbling in the sinking mud, "What's gotten into you?" He helped her regain her balance.

"Oh…sorry…I'm such a clumsy fool." She hid her thoughts behind her smile.

"You don't fool me, Yume. There's something wrong." His brown eyes continued to stare at her, "I know you haven't been sleeping well, I hear you cry out in your dreams."

She felt his arm around her shoulders, and it made her blush for the first time. "I've been having this dream, and it always end the same way. No matter how hard I try…you walk away from me."

The cryptic sentence from her sent a strange tingling feeling through him. "Why would I do that?" He tried to lighten the girl's heart.

"I don't know…" She trembled under his touch. Without any warning, she felt her body being crushed against his.

"I'm never going to let you go." He kissed her on top of her forehead. Even in the rain, her three strands of hair still shot up. It was her unique style after all. "You know, I don't know how you keep these strands up like that." The young girl poked him in the shoulders.

"It's magic, I guess." She smiled back at him. "We better keep on going."

"Yume?"

"What is it?" The girl stopped in her tracks.

"Uh…never mind." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. He bit the tip of his tongue, wondering if there was ever a good time to say what he needed to say.

Back at the scarred mountainside, the seer peered through his crystal glass. "You just hold onto him tight for now, my dear. Your destiny awaits." The silver, haired man walked away from the crystal. Above his dark domain, the stars emitted their faint rays of hope. Each jewel was losing its battle against the darkness. "One day, there will be a starless night," a grin played on his face.

TBC

I would like to thank, White Peony and xKeyBladeAngelx for their reviews. And now onward to chapter four…hopefully there will be an update somewhere in July. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! I hope you all are having a nice and enjoyable summer. I'll be leaving for vacation soon...heading out to Ohio. Cya!

-Waterlilies-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Yume, can you slow down?" Zennosuke panted behind her. He could have sworn that she was not human. Even with his legs, he still had a hard time balancing himself in the rough terrain.

She ignored her friend's request, "Milinda?" Her voice ricocheted through the forest. "Milinda!" Still, there was no response.

"Don't you think we should be heading back? We've been at this for several hours now."

"I'm not giving up, not yet." Her feet picked up speed against the saturated ground.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." He walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms.

"Put me down, Zennosuke!" She pounded her fists on his shoulders in protest along with the lantern she carried. "I'm going to find her."

"If you start catching a cold, you won't be of help to anyone." He shifted her over his shoulders. "I see a cave up ahead."

"Alright then," she gave into him, figuring that he wouldn't put her down if she refused. "When I see the dawn, I'm heading out again."

"Fine by me." He was tired of the rain that kept falling on his head. The moisture seeped down from his coat and into his bones. With that as a sign, he was sure that Yume was feeling the same thing. The pair managed to step into the safety of the cave before a flash of lightning struck yards away from them. Yume clutched tighter against her male companion, as the roll of thunder roared in the cave's walls. The sound sent chills up her spine. Zennosuke just smiled at her and held her in his arms still. "I'm going to look for dry pieces of wood and stones. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yeah." A slight shiver went through her body. "I guess I over did it as usual."

"No you didn't…it's just the way you are. Don't change at all." The boy gave her a hug, and walked into the recess of the cave.

The sword smith returned with a bounty of sticks and small pebbles in his pockets. "I think this should give us some warmth for awhile." He dug away at the barren earth and dumped the pile of sticks in the hole, and surrounded the pile with the pebbles he gathered. "Can you please give me the lantern?" The girl obeyed, and Zennosuke stuck a small thin stick into the opening to capture a single flame at the end. The orange flicker took hold of the wood, and the boy dropped it into the pile. Immediately, light immersed the mouth of the cave. "Much better." Without any other words, they both slipped out of their damp coats, as the heat from the fire soon seeped into their bodies.

"Thanks, Zennosuke." Her brown eyes glowed in the dancing flames.

"No problem." He enjoyed her company on this rainy night. His heart yearned to tell her something more, but he never had enough courage to muster the words.

"Is there something else you wanted to say?"

He knew Yume was good at picking up on emotions. "I…"

ooooo

The rain dripped from the tips of her wings, as the storm finally caught up with the renegade fairy. "I should have stayed at the sanctuary," she cursed under her breath. Even her magic failed to shield her from the unwanted nourishment. "Where did he fly off to?" Her blue eyes scanned the horizon. "Oyamada!" The rain drowned out her voice. "This is getting me nowhere," she wiped the droplets from her eyes.

"Why did you save me back there?" Milinda gazed towards her guardian angel. She noticed there was something different about him. Every thing he did was becoming slower. The wings on his back were almost nonexistent.

"I had to." He looked towards her with his obsidian eyes. Eyes that reflected a lost loved one, "I didn't want something to repeat." The pair walked through a darkened tunnel.

"Hold on for a moment," the sword smith got up from his seat and brandished a stick in his hands for fear of an intruder, "I think we're not alone." Footsteps came closer to the pair, and out of the shadows a couple emerged.

"Milinda!" Yume shot up from her seat and ran past Zennosuke, "I knew we would find you." She hugged the woman. "Runa's been worrying about you."

"Hi there, Yume." She patted the dormant fairy's head. "It's nice to see you again too."

Masami eyed the girl, "Yume, you're alive." He tried to keep his amazement in check.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl's eyes were in shock. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Masami Oyamada." Her mentor gave a questioning look to the man that protected his former charge. "What happened to her?"

"I found her three weeks ago up in the forest. She had an arrow wound to her shoulder." Zennosuke eyed the man himself, he swore that he saw that face in his life somewhere. The flames in the cave played tricks on his eyes. _Could it be?_

Outside in the cold drizzle, Angela caught a faint flicker coming from the mouth of a cave. The fairy decided it was time to seek refuge for the night. The minute she stepped foot on the ledge, she sensed Oyamada's presence along with her friend. Being rash, she ran through the dim tunnel until she saw a group in her sight. "Yume!"

"What?" The younger girl looked at her surprised.

Masami placed his arm in front of Angela from coming any closer, "Don't." He pulled the fairy aside, and whispered into her ear, "it seems she doesn't have any recollection of us or being a fairy."

"It can't be true," Angela shook in disbelief. "Did Ginpun tell you that Yume is part of the prophecy?" Her words were barely above a whisper.

"Yes, he did." He leaned against the cave's wall to support himself. "It was a long time ago."

"You've fallen, haven't you?" Angela saw the pain in his soft eyes.

"Enough about me, we have to help Yume regain her memories. Otherwise it won't be long for the end of all of this." The cryptic sentence reeled the gravity of the situation. The two fairies watched Yume talk to Milinda and Zennosuke in the comforts of the flickering fire. Its embers glowed, drinking in the oxygen that gave them the energy to burn.

"Is there something wrong, Zennosuke?" Yume looked troubled towards her companion. His thoughts were brooding over something. The flames danced in his irises and consumed him.

"Oh, it's nothing," he smiled back at her, forgetting that she was there. There was something about that man that triggered his memories from the past. He had seen him from somewhere, but where. The sword smith jolted from his seat, frustrated that he couldn't remember.

"Zennosuke?" Yume called out after him, noticing a change in his personality. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," his voice resonated in the tunnel. "I need some fresh air."

Milinda saw the whole event, and pursed her lips. Of all the times she knew Zennosuke, she knew something was bothering the young boy. Her eyes fell upon the young girl who stoked the fire, "He'll come back…don't you worry about it."

"I don't know," her eyes held a hint of sadness. "Do you believe in dreams?"

"Well that all depends," Milinda took a seat next to her, "If it's a good dream why yes."

"But what about nightmares where you're not in control?"

"You're the only person that can make a difference…don't let them get to you. The worse thing you can do to yourself is fall for those traps." She patted her back, hoping to bring her some reassurance. "I don't know why everyone looks so gloomy, it must be the rain that's causing all of this." The auburn haired woman heard a laugh escaping from the girl's lips.

"Thanks Milinda."

"You're welcome." She looked at the dying fire, "Looks like we're low on firewood…I'm going to see what I can scrounge up." The older woman left the comfort of the soft glow, and passed by Masami with a grin on her face.

"Do you know anything that can bring back her memory?" Angela looked at Yume's former mentor, hoping he did have an answer.

Of all the magic he used in his past, this request stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't recollect if anyone had attempted in bringing someone's memories back. "Not to my knowledge, but there's always a first for everything. Ginpun would have answers perhaps."

"Perhaps being the keyword here," the blonde fairy looked over his shoulders. "We don't have much time left."

"I'm afraid so." He crossed his arms across his chest, trying to find a way to bring his student back from the darkness.

"If we do get her memories back, will she still have memories of what has happened to her since that night?"

"That is something I don't know either." He ran a hand through his hair. Angela's questions kept leading him into more questions than answers.

"This is all my fault for getting her into this mess, if only I hadn't…"

"Stop it, Angela…it was not your fault. You were just doing your duty, and it just happened to fall against a full moon. If it wasn't for you, I think all of us would think we were invincible to the end of time. And now, we all know, our time here is drawing to a close." He looked squarely in her eyes, "The main thing is Yume is safe. She's alive."

"But," her hands clenched at her sides.

"There's no more to it. It's getting late, you should get some sleep." He watched the girl comply with his order. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Milinda back at the fire, carefully guarding the fragile flame.

"Everything alright?" Her soft voice trailed to his ears.

"Hopefully."

Outside the mouth of the cave, Zennosuke balanced himself on a rock. One leg propped against the grey earth, while an arm rested under his chin. The image of Masami nagged his mind. A haunting voice crept from the mystic darkness, "Let me help you, lad." The seer had invaded his thoughts through his dark crystal. Images of him being a child back in the town gathered speed, and it took him to that fateful night. Raiders gathered around the town and he felt his legs give way, as a horse struck him.

"Mama!" The boy cried out, dragging his useless body through the streets and to the apothecary's doorway. A man stood over her lifeless form. "You have to save her, please," he pleaded with this man.

"Take care of him, Masami," the words he didn't hear before from his shear distress. "Zennosuke go to your father."

The memory jarred Zennosuke back to his current state. He fell from the boulder and landed on his back. Sweat glistened on his forehead as the truth came to light. "It can't be true," his eyes widened in horror. At that point, he wanted to sever all ties that were related to that man.

"Zennosuke?" Yume saw him lying on the floor and knelt down beside him. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Leave me alone, Yume!" He flinched away from her touch. "How _long_ did you know him?"

"Whom are you referring to?" Her brown eyes filled with worried. She felt her nightmare was coming true.

"Masami." His voice forced the syllables out from his tongue.

"I don't know," she pleaded with him.

"It seems like you've been hiding something from me," his eyes filled with rage.

"I can't remember," tears started to spill from her coffee orbs. She never saw him be this destructive in front of her. He was breaking down from something. "Please calm down."

"Calm down…is that all you can say to me?" He paced around her in circles, "that man in there failed to save my mother!" The shout penetrated the darkness, and found its way to the occupants inside.

Obsidian eyes flashed open as memories of that night came flooding back. The boy he knew had grown up to be the man that cared for his young charge. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the night. "What have I done?" If only he had the courage to break the rules back then, none of this would've happened.

"Get away from me Yume," his voice deepened.

"You don't mean it, you seriously don't mean it." Yume tried to bring back sense into him. "This is not you." She felt her nightmare coming true with every fleeting second. "You don't want this."

His eyes flashed a sickening glow, "I don't want you." The words were plain as day.

_This can't be happening…no!_ Her mind screamed that it wasn't true. She felt her heart being crushed and torn into pieces. It felt like the same pain she felt that night when she found herself on the cold granite stone. "You don't mean it," her voice barely above a whisper as tears trickled down her cheeks. "You don't…"

"Zennosuke, stop this madness. As your father, I'm telling you to." Masami had heard enough.

"Who are you trying to be…you've been absent all my life until that night and even up to now." He lunged at him. The seer's poison ran through his blood.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"I'll never forgive you," he spat in his face. This wasn't the sweet, gentle son he remembered from his past. "Let go of me," he gritted his teeth.

"Please stop this madness," Masami kept his stance. "I loved your mother very much."

"Then why did you let her die like that? If you loved her, then why didn't you save her?" His anger spilled from his hatred still.

"I was bounded by laws." He looked away from his son.

"To hell with those laws." He pushed his absentee father away from him. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Stop it, Zennosuke!" Yume screamed on the top her lungs. Her life force slowly fading from her, "he was there when your mother died…she died being loved." She clutched against the walls for support, "Please stop this nonsense."

"Stay out of this Yume, like I said before, I don't want you." He glared at her, a stare that meant every word he said was true. "Get away from me now!" He howled at her, "_I don't love you_."

It was the sentence that drove a knife through her tender heart. She felt the weight of those words deepen and she panicked. The nightmare was real, and it took over her mind. Everything around her turned to blackness, and she couldn't stand being in the same room with him. On impulse, she turned on her heels and ran out into the dampened night. She couldn't take it anymore. Hours before he made a pledge to her and now he took it back. "I can't do this anymore," tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's happening…I can't stop it."

"Yume!" A voice called for her. "Come back here," Masami yelled in vain as he watched her petite figure disappear in the forest's shadows.

Caws from crows rang around her, as she ran deeper into the heart of the woods. No matter where she turned, despair trailed after her like a stalker. _This can't be happening_…_I won't let it. _Everything swirled in confusion, and the spell that was cast from her arrow wound had taken its toll.

TBC

I want to thank White Peony and -Lady LeAnne for their reviews from the previous chapter. You both rock! I hope the story isn't moving too fast. As you all can see, character relationships from the series switched a little on Zennosuke's part being Takako's and Masami's son. I just needed this setup for the story; please bear with me, and thank you. Okay, onward to chapter five! There will be a new character introduced, and that's the only hint I'm giving. Expect an update in August. Thanks for reading, until then, take care.

-Waterlilies-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Anything related to you, I don't need." Zennosuke growled and held up his arms in defense.

The rest of the group caught up to the pair at the mouth of the cave, wondering if the argument had settled or not. The air in the room intensified as the young sword smith lost his mind to the darkness. The thought of his absentee father finally returning sent him over the edge. "Get out of here."

"Zennosuke calm down," Melinda tried to bring some sense back to her friend, but he would have none of it. The young teen continued his tirade at the group.

"Get away from him!" The blonde fairy sensed a strange presence between the father and the son pairing. "There's dark magic working here." Her eyes picked up the mystic aura coming from the boy and pushed Masami out of the way. Her slender hands glowed with a fluorescent white ray and she sent the energy towards Zennosuke.

A white light blinded the group, as Angela's magic tore through the seer's spell. In her confrontation with the boy, an image of a haggard man appeared before her eyes. They looked at each other for a brief second. "Your time here is ending, my dear." His words were cold and foreboding. A sinister flash emitted from his green eyes.

"You're wrong, you're very wrong. Now be gone!" She intensified her magic and chased the spell out of Zennouske's body with a rhythmic dialect. It was over in a matter of seconds, and the purifying light diminished.

Masami lifted himself from Milinda. He had protected her from Angela's power in case anything had backfired. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner." He looked down at her.

"It's alright, we all run from something from our past." She clutched his hands tightly, reassuring him that she still loved him. "You better check on him."

The fallen fairy went over towards his son, "Zennosuke, can you hear me?"

A few mumbles came from his mouth, and his grey eyes flashed open. The room around him spun as he felt a splitting headache took over his senses. He rubbed his forehead in hopes of ridding the feeling pins driving through his skull. "What happened?" He stuttered his words.

"You were under a spell…dark magic took over your body." Masami kneeled beside him. "Angela saved you from it."

"Thank you, Angela."

"Anytime," she leaned against wall, regaining her breathing. The spell she cast had taken a toll on her life force. But there was something that troubled her more, the image of the seer and his role in this game of destiny.

"Where's Yume?" He dashed up from his lying position. "Where is she? The room became silent.

"She's gone." His father looked directly into his eyes. "You said some harsh words that drove her away."

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I promised to her that I loved her." He pounded his fists against the dirt.

"We'll find her." He patted his son's shoulders. "You have to trust me." The teen nodded in response.

ooooo

"Hello there, dear." An apparition of condensed fog appeared before her weary eyes. "Are you lost?"

Yume didn't bother responding. She was frustrated against herself for not remembering who she was. He told her he loved her, and in a split instance, he broke his promise. "Leave me alone."

The misty fog remained by her side, trying to read her thoughts. "So you don't remember who you are?" The solemn voice resonated in her ears. "I can help you find your memories."

"How?" She turned to face her see through visitor.

"Just follow me." Wispy smoke trailed above the earthen floor, as the apparition shifted directions. "I have a friend that knows how."

The girl complied and followed after the trailing smoke. Never before did she see a creature like this. "Who are you?"

The bodiless image continued on with her gait, swaying slightly in the wind. "My name is Zephyriana. I am a keeper of these woods, and I am only visible at nightfall." Her mind was laced with thoughts of others including her master's. _Yes, my Lord, she's here with me_. "We're almost there."

She smiled weakly. All around her, the trees were warped in pain. Their branches creaked towards the skies for salvation from their impending doom. The trunks were frozen in a moment of time. She felt their pain and her head was teaming with their cries of fire burning at their skin. _Run my friend, run!_

"What's wrong?" Zephyriana turned towards the girl.

"I hear voices." She rubbed her arms as chilly air blew past her. "They're telling me to run."

"The trees can play tricks on your mind if you're weak. Many mortals have lost their way around these woods…whether it may be daylight or nightfall…the surroundings look the same. It's a never-ending maze to their eyes." The pair continued to trudge on beneath the starless sky.

"Run away, child, 'tis no place for you to be here," another voice appeared in her mind. The voice came from a charred oak. "Run away, now is your chance. Please for our sake."

"Do you hear them, Zephyriana? They're crying out!" Her eyes widened to their warnings. "Something is not right here, I have to leave."

"You've come this far, and you decide to leave now. _He _won't be pleased at all," she toyed with her prey. Fog began to drift over their surroundings as Zephyriana was in her element. She had the ability to control the clouds and fog in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?" The white mass thickened around her as her shoulder stung. "Whoever you are, you are no friend of mine." In the background, she heard the rustling of tree branches. They clashed with each other, and the trees sensed the young girl was in danger. They knew she was their protector. Her body was there, but her memories locked away in a spell.

Instinctively, she followed their sounds, and ran away from the milky soup that engulfed her. "This way my child. The Master lurks everywhere, you need to hide." Disembodied voices rang around her.

Zephyriana pursued after her, trying to hide the girl's escape pathway. "No matter where you go, the fog will find you. You can't escape the Master."

Yume didn't heed to the apparition's warnings. She had to get out of this place; it wasn't safe for her to be there. The pain in her shoulder rang out again. Ever since Zennosuke threw their love away, she felt the pain. She bit down on her lower lip and ran towards the sounds. The trees guided her out of the barren maze, and tried to block Zephyriana's attempts to capture her.

"You are on your own now, my friend. Be safe and trust your heart." A masculine voice escaped from a birch that had scars etched deeply in its bark. "You are a very important person."

The former fairy thanked her allies, not knowing who she was still, but a key to her identity was revealed partially. "Thank you for all of your help."

"Now go quickly, the fog is an ally to Zephyriana." The birch resumed his stance, as his branches pointed towards the direction she should be heading.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the fog creeping slowly to her. The spies were quickly gaining on her, and she made haste to put as much as distance between them. The land slowly rose higher until she was at the top of a ridge. Her muscles ached for much needed rest, but the fog continued to follow after her. _I wish I can remember who I was, but I just can't. _She fought off the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

To the east, she felt the warmth of a constant friend. Orange rays peeked above the horizon and shed its glow on the fading darkness. Zephyriana shrieked as one of the rays struck her, and she fell back into the shadows. "The game is not over yet, Yume." Her voice trailed after her receding body of mist.

For now, the reprieve meant a welcomed rest. She let out a sigh of relief, but still she had miles to go before she was home. How much damage Zephyriana did, it was unknown to her. For all she knew, the deceptive spirit could have lured her in circles until the Master finally arrived. She sat down on the knee length grass and admired the sight before her. She wondered how many more sunrises like this will she see.

Her thoughts floated back to Zennosuke. His words plagued her heart. _I don't know what to do_. She looked towards the morning sun to find any answers. Its warmth penetrated to her skin, but the answers she was seeking weren't there.

ooooo

The group finally reached Zennosuke's hometown. All around them, everyone was on edge. Shopkeepers boarded their windows and moved their goods indoors. They knew the raiders were coming soon again.

"Sister!" Runa jumped off the table that she sat on for the good part of the morning. Leah had kept a watchful eye on the girl. "I was so worried when they took you," she hugged Milinda with all her might. Her tiny arms wrapped around her lower legs.

"Everything's alright now, Runa. You were a brave girl." She clutched her hand as they entered Zennosuke's workshop.

"Where's Yume?"

"She ran off to take care of something," Milinda told a little white lie. She didn't want to upset her for the time being. "Well I think you overstayed for the night, why don't we go home now?" The young girl bobbed her head up and down.

"Take care Zennosuke…when you see Yume can you tell her to come visit me?"

At the mere mention of her name, he froze. The pain was still fresh for driving her away, "Sure, Runa." He resumed his tasks of prepping his workshop for another day. It just seemed odd for Yume not to be there. He watched the group leave the main road, and resumed his work.

Leah watched as he ferociously pounded against a molten stick of metal. "What happened, Zennosuke?" Hoping he was ready to talk about the events of last night.

"I don't want to talk about it." Metal strikes cut between in their conversation. "Thank you for your help."

"Zennosuke, please stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault." Leah placed her hands on his to make him listen. "Masami told me everything."

"I have to work, I'm behind in my orders." He brushed her hands aside and resumed striking the metal. Leah watched from the doorway as he continued his fast pace. She worried for him, because never before did she see Zennosuke taken away with a young lady.

"You need to go after her." Her last sentence was barely audible with the noise he was making.

The young lad continued fashioning his sword without looking up at his neighbor. He wanted to forget what happened last night. Minutes passed into hours. Outside, forked lightning dashed about mountain that dwarfed the town. The jagged bolts jarred several pieces of the rocky earth and sent them tumbling down the mountainside. No matter how much he concentrated on fashioning his swords, he couldn't get Yume out of his mind. _I need to find her_. Leah's sentence finally got through to him. He threw the molten metal that he held with forceps and tossed the misshapen heap into a bucket of water. The sounds of water hissed back at him. _I can't take this anymore_.

He left his workshop and ventured out to the forest. No matter where he went, he would see images of her smiling face. He struck a tree with his bare fists. "I never meant for any of this to happen." He blamed himself for everything that happened. "I'm weak…" he collapsed down to the ground with his guilt. "I'm sorry," he wished she could hear his words.

With his anger spent, he watched the crimson sunset in the western horizon. Another day missed. Above him, the skies were becoming dimmer and dimmer as the prophecy trudged forward. He searched the canvas for answers to his problems, but found none. He had to find this answer all on his own. "Where do I begin?"

Lights flickered about him. It was a strange sight for this autumn night. Their yellow beacons captivated his attention, and soon enough, he felt a brush of cold air hit his skin. The further he moved in, the denser the cloud became. A world of white enveloped him and he had to trust his heart now. _Please lead me to her; I need to undo what I have done_.

TBC

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers from last time. The story is almost finished, maybe two more chapters. Right now, the majority of my time is spent on filling out med school applications. Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shadows stalked about him as he trudged forward through the white blanket. He felt something bristle against his legs. "Away you beast," he flashed his sword and the blade met with resistance coming from a low growl. Ruby eyes glowed in front of him soon after.

Zennosuke felt a rush of energy running through him as he fought with this mysterious beast. He pried his sword away from the creature, and noticed it faded into the background. All around him, howls and calls resonated. "Something isn't right," he paused and listened to evil tunes being sung. At that moment, he felt his world changing. A cold wind was bringing an air of change. He felt that a sleeping giant was ready to waken. "Yume!" His call was answered with more howls.

A silver wolf came stalking behind him and unleashed his sneak attack on the unsuspecting prey. Red eyes converged with his grey eyes. "Ugh." With the strength he had left, Zennosuke raised his sword and struck at a hind limb, hoping to ward off his attacker. A trickle of crimson flowed down the tainted blade. "What's happening to this land?" He caught his breath and moved away from the site. With that, the fog started to clear around him and an angelic sight caught his attention. A single star pierced through the chaotic mist. He followed its rays, trusting the gem to lead him out of this madness.

ooooo

"What's troubling you?" Years of wisdom reflected in his voice as he spoke with his charge.

"I saw a face when I battled against the dark magic in Zennosuke." Angela clutched a small red gem that was tied around a thin strip of string. "The man said our time was ending."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" The head of the fairies became intrigued in this new clue.

"His hair was white almost like yours and he had emerald eyes that glowed like fireflies." Her slender fingers wrapped around the stone in hopes of warding the bad memory away. "I never saw him before. By the looks of it, he was an elderly wizard or something of the sort. The way he spoke, he could move mountains or send storms out from nothingness."

"Was there anything else?"

She paused for a moment, trying to bring out any details of their encounter. "There was a crystal sphere."

Ginpun looked over towards the sky, his fears were realized. "He's a seer, Angela."

"You know him?"

"When I grew up, I heard this legend about a fairy prince wanting to see the world for himself. Indeed, he ventured to the corners of the world and became wiser. In his quest, he learned both pure and dark magic." The senior fairy took his spot underneath a willow tree, and continued with his story. "Upon his return back to his people, he was to marry a princess, but war consumed his kingdom. Seeing his newfound powers, he unleashed the dark magic and killed everything in his path. The princess saw the madness in his eyes as the spells he used consumed his soul. She tried to stop him, but only to be killed by his own hands." Angela remained still, waiting for him to finish the story. "Upon her dying wish, she had placed a curse on him in sealing his powers."

"So the seer is this fairy prince from long ago." The young fairy didn't believe what he was saying.

"It's true. Her curse is starting to fail, and now the prophecy takes over." Angela stopped in her tracks. "The seer will do it nothing to stop Yume from making a wish for our people. He wants us gone for good, and his quest to consume the world in darkness will be renewed in strength and power."

"He has nothing to lose anymore," the blonde fairy felt the world crying in fear. "We have to do something. Yume can't do this all by herself."

"I agree. We can give her hope in her task, and protect the innocent." Masami and Smiley came in, all willing to play their parts.

Their moment of reunion was short lived as they felt another presence encroach on their haven. All of them were ready to spring into action with their unique talents.

"What?" Zennosuke blinked a couple of times, realizing he had found their secret hideout.

"Well it seems you have perfect timing," Ginpun motioned him to come further into their circle.

"I'm here to help Yume." His eyes were filled with determination.

"We know." He smiled at the young lad, knowing that he would play an important role. The group watched flashes of lightning surround the mountain.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but she escaped," Zephryiana's words were low.

"I should have killed her when I had my chance." He paced about the room, still having the energy of a youth. "She has to be near here." His crystal ball didn't help him any further. Higher powers were somehow protecting his target.

"My Lord, I will search for her now." The bodiless form was about to head out into the night before she felt her body churn. "My Lord!" Zephyriana screamed as he absorbed her powers.

"I'm taking this matter into my own hands. I won't have any incompetence bring down my plan." The fallen prince left his lair in haste, determined not to spend another eternity of loneliness.

"The time has come." The head fairy felt a shockwave feeling resonate from the stony mountains. The skies above them warped in a twisted whirlpool of midnight blue. "We need to make our stand known." Everyone in the sanctuary closed their eyes, as lights emitted from their bodies. They were trying to ward off the impending darkness.

Zennosuke stood in awe as more lights around him flashed with hope. To the west, lay the mountains. They quaked, as lightning struck the façade. "I'm going to find her." He shouted to Yume's friends.

"Please be careful. The gate to darkness is opening and creatures you haven't seen will appear." Ginpun warned him.

"I believe I already have." The boy darted back into the circling fog.

Ginpun returned his attention back towards his clan, "We need to protect the surrounding towns. The mortal lives are at stake."

ooooo

Yume felt an abrupt change in the land. During the day, she distanced herself as much as possible from the dark forest. Zephyriana could appear at any moment, and she knew that the fairy was a threat to her Master's plan if she regained her memories. Her amber eyes flashed open as voices filled her head. She was trapped in their words, and she obeyed in following their orders. "What's going on?" She felt her feet move towards the south. Along the way, she passed a waterfall that looked familiar to her and an alcove of trees. "I've been here before," her eyes didn't deceive her. She traced the area of rock with her fingers. Ancient runes stood out at every crevice, and they came to life as her fingers traced each dash. "I'm supposed to be here."

She placed her hands over her heart. Memories of her past slowly returned to her. Images of her mother holding her as a young infant first came through, and her training with Masami followed afterwards. Flashbacks continued to zip by until she came across how she met Zennsouke. She had watched him earlier in the night and asked him endless questions. "Zennosuke!" Her eyes opened wide and for the first time, she finally saw the memories she needed. "I remember," she leaned against the cool walls for support. The runes still glowed a pale blue. "I remember now."

"Yume," a familiar voice rang out in the silence.

"Mother…" Her eyes fell upon a faint image.

"You need to be brave, my dear. I can't hold on this for long." A light flickered from her hands.

"What's going on?"

"You're the key to everything for your people, Yume. Please be strong. He's coming." Hikari used the last of her magic to warn her daughter. Somehow she sensed her daughter in danger and made the brief connection.

Nothing made sense to her. _Who's coming? I am the key. What?_ A horrid wind screamed towards her direction, and broke the connection with her mother. Out of the mist, the seer appeared before her eyes. His emerald eyes focused in on her.

"You're such a hard person to find." His haggard body moved closer to her.

"What do you want?" She stepped away from him.

"For you to make a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes, a simple wish," he looked to the heavens and saw the gentle twilight become consumed. "Fairies to fall out of memory."

Her heart ached at his request, "I won't let you."

"It seems you have regained your memories, but the arrow wound is slowing you down." A wave of black energy emitted from his hands and struck her.

"You're heart's filled with sadness, I can feel it." She got up from her knees, and regained her stance. A surge of power came within as she felt her friends' presence. "I won't let you get away with this."

"Insolence!" The seer unleashed another wave of dark energy towards her.

Yume automatically blocked his second wave and sent the dark mass back towards him. "There is still hope for us."

"I see your powers are waning as mine grow in strength." He sent a rapid gust of air at her.

Yume recognized the strength; her senses were keen in this dark time. "You took Zephyriana didn't you?"

"Like I said, my powers are growing." A sphere of black energy collected at his palm.

Yume wasn't sure if she could ward off another attack from him. The wound pulsated and sent shockwaves of pain down her frail body. The memory of Zennosuke yelling at her surfaced and she fell to her knees. Her eyes caught sight of the mass of energy reeling towards her. "No!"

"You must get up," a soft voice came over her.

"Who are you?" She stared at a woman with a pale blue dress and hair that shined like the cool midnight.

The lady smiled back, "Aurora. Please I can't hold him any longer. You need to end this now." She pointed towards the center of the falls and a blue array appeared in the water. "Please end this now with a wish." The fairy obeyed and walked over to the water's edge. She looked on as Aurora battled the seer.

"Get out of my way," the fallen prince barely recognized his lover.

"You need to stop this," she held out her hands in front of her and cast a spell to block the impeding mass of energy. "You have forgotten how to love." The man she loved a thousand years ago was now warped in haggard old man. His emerald eyes concealed malice and darkness.

The energy barrier around her hands started to fade. "Out of my way." He called forth a lightning bolt and the weapon struck through the woman. In his fit of rage, black energy leaked from his hands and the waves swallowed the area.

"Please get inside!" Angela called to the awed townspeople as they saw the sky turn to a cloak of ashen black. "You need shelter now!"

"And what are you going to do?" One man stood there looking wary of her. He was tired of seeing fairies.

"I'm going to stand here and fight, whether you like it or not." Her hands pulsed with her magic. "I'm not letting this town be destroyed." She watched the man leave on his own accord, and didn't bother with him anymore. She needed to focus. Shape shifting masses flew about and demons she never seen came to life. "Be gone!" A white light engulfed the area sporadically as she stood her ground. No matter how much she tried, the darkness was getting stronger. She felt another presence eyeing her move, and sent a blast of her magic towards the unknown. "Who are you?"

"I'm on your side," before he had a chance to finish his sentence, he sent a blade beside her, and fell a demon.

"You're not a fairy hunter?"

"I'm not." He pulled the cloak away from his face. "I've been watching you since you came to the town. I'm a friend."

Angela prepared another spell and froze several demons in their tracks, while watching this mysterious stranger help her out. All this time, the pair of eyes that she felt following her was him.

"Is it like this everywhere?" He fell another demon, as they relentlessly attacked.

"I believe so. My kind is scattered around the lands to protect the innocent." Another surge of energy pulsed at her hands, as she protected the lives behind her.

Ginpun and the others gathered the townspeople deep in the heart of the forest. They were lucky to rescue this much mortals. They setup a defensive barrier of white magic, hoping to keep the swelling darkness out. "Please Yume, please do your best," Masami looked out, wondering when this whole event was going to end.

"She will come out of this," Ginpun walked up to him with reassurance. "I know she will, she's strong."

"Isn't there something you can do for Yume? Milinda walked up to the group. She pulled at her shawl.

"Not now, it's all up to her." Masami looked at the barrier, as his own powers waned.

Kiera looked at the walls for any breaks and sealed the cracks with his amateur powers. A demon tried piercing through, but a wave of energy sent the creature reeling back into the darkness. "I don't know how long this wall will hold."

"Lets just hope, it'll last us through the prophecy." Ginpun stared into his visor, waiting for the outcome of their fate. The sounds of demons slashing at the barrier were becoming louder.

ooooo

Yume stared at the large circle beneath the falls. The symbols were lining up as they felt the presence of the key.

"I sense your heart is somewhere else." The seer was starting to play with her mind.

"I won't let you do this to my people." Her voice pierced his spell.

"But, you will lose the one thing you cherish the most." He kept walking closer to her, "Now I can save you from that fate."

"Get away from me. I won't let you control my destiny." Her hands emitted a blue light and struck the seer. The barrier prevented him from coming closer. "I know what I'm going to lose. He already broke my heart." Her foot touched the water and the rippling effect didn't shift the array. Slowly, she made her way to the circle and stood in the middle. "I wish…"

"Yume!" Zennosuke watched the sight as the water surged around her feet.

"You're too late boy. She's making her wish." The seer felt the misery coming from the youth. "The wish will kill her."

"Yume stop! I need to tell you something." He tried shouting over the incantation, but he had to get closer.

Amidst the sounds of voices, Yume felt light in her surroundings. She felt as if she could float at the moment. A warm sensation filled her heart and she opened her eyes. "Zennosuke," her voice was weak.

"I was wrong, Yume! Please forgive." He pleaded with her through the spell. At one point, he walked up to the array. "Yume!" An invisible force threw him back to the water's edge.

"Zennosuke," her eyes closed as the wish she made started to take hold. A white light engulfed her body, as the seer brought on another round of dark magic to counteract.

TBC

A/N: One more chapter to go! I'll be busy for the next several months. For one thing, I'll be heading out to a big city out west for a medical school interview. Here's a hint, the state lies next to the Pacific. I'm also taking a speech course that will last for twelve weeks, so that will keep me preoccupied until December. I'll do my best in posting the final chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Until then, take care everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Streams of colors pulsated in the midnight sky, as the battle for the future had begun. The intense pain shut her mind from her body, and she slowly slipped into a cocoon of sleep. The seer's magic was making its way through her defenses. "Please protect my friends," the words escaped from her lips, as tears mixed with the water below her. "My wish is…"

The monsters from the shadows terrorized the night with their cries of pain, as they felt a force pull them back to their underground tombs. Angela eyed them cautiously in case they returned. The barrier to the townspeople remained steady, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yume!" Zennosuke yelled at the top of his lungs as the energy swirled about him. He watched helplessly as her body fell back to the earth in the shallow pool of water. Without hesitation he ran to her side, trying to wake up her. "I'm sorry!" The girl didn't respond to his pleas.

The seer stood his ground, but his breathing was ragged. The last energy wave took its toll on him. He could already feel the last of his magic slip. He drew his sword and made a dash to the grief stricken boy. "I will have my revenge."

Zennosuke's eyes flashed with fire. Steel blades met with haste and the two clashed under the undulating sky. No one spoke a word to each other. They both wanted the other to be at the end of their sword.

"You're slowing down, old man." Zennosuke gripped his sword tighter. He was fighting to remember her. He didn't want her life to be wasted in vain.

"I will have my way." The words thundered in tone.

"I won't let you. The prophecy is fulfilled." The two clashed again, and Zennosuke wielded his sword with ferocity. The seer felt his arm being pushed back, while his blade vibrated from the tension. Another wave of blows came and it was too much for him. He watched the blade shatter into five splintered shards. "This can't be happening!"

The young lad hovered over the former prince. "Times are changing." Without any more words said, he walked away.

He watched the boy in the distance and slowly rose on his feet. There was one more trick up his sleeve, and with that, he drew on his remaining powers. The green energy formed an orb at the end of his palms. The mass was large enough to destroy the surrounding areas.

Zennosuke turned around and saw the seer. His eyes widened in horror and he quickly ran to protect Yume.

"Say goodnight to this life!" The fury of green energy was unleashed, as the ground trembled in its wake.

Zennosuke held Yume tighter for the fear of losing her all together. "Please someone help us." He silently whispered those words.

"What's going on?" Angela looked towards the area of the green light, and saw the destruction it held. "Everyone get down!" The horrid wind was screaming in all directions.

"This is not part of the prophecy," Ginpun reinforced the barriers to the best of his abilities. His own powers were waning.

"I'm scared, Milinda." Runa clutched onto her sister's hands as the world she knew was slowly devoured in this strange wind.

"Everything will be okay." Her fingers laced with her own sister's for reassurance. At the same time, she felt Masami drape his hands on her shoulders. "Here goes nothing," she looked up at his eyes and calmed herself down.

Everyone watched as the impending shockwave headed in their direction. The magical barrier they knew would provide little shelter in this situation.

"When will this end?" Angela felt Koxo embrace her.

"We will survive through this, we all will."

ooooo

Zennosuke clutched Yume's cold body, as the force tried to pry him loose from her. "I'm not letting her go!" The array in the water pulsated and reacted to the purity of his love for her. All around him, swirls of light consumed the seer and his power. The energy pulsated to the heavens in shockwaves. The skies violently twisted in malice, and a core of energy was seen. From the array, one white beam escaped the circle and struck the core, sending a thousand shooting stars into the sky.

The winds finally died down, as the air returned to its peaceful state. All eyes looked towards the heavens as jewels fell from the sky. The scars from last night's battle were fading into a memory, and the world was healing on its own accord.

"Is it over?" Runa looked up from Milinda's embrace.

"It is," Masami cleared the way for the two, and the townspeople followed suit. The streams of stars continued to fall. All around them, a light snowfall of stardust began to cling to everything it touched.

The fairies stood in awe, as the mysterious dust draped their bodies. Ginpun was the first to realize something happening. He felt different and when he looked over his shoulders, his enormous wings were no longer there. "I see this was her wish." He looked over to his clan, and watched every member undergo the metamorphosis of becoming human.

"Masami, your wings." Milinda looked over where his translucent wings used to be. She waved her hands over the area, and it was met with no resistance at all. "What does this all mean?"

"I can thank Yume for this." He smiled back to her.

The small group looked over to where Smiley stood. He leapt off the ground as high as he could, "I'm finally human," and screamed with joy. When he finally contained himself, a big grin appeared on his face, and he slowly walked off to enjoy his newfound freedom. "I'll be back later."

"What's the matter, Angela?" Koxo looked at her worriedly.

The thought of her being a human changed her perspective. "What happens if I mess up?" Her eyes were filled with all the emotions she could feel at the moment.

"You won't. I'll be here to help you." He held her hand gently.

"Oh no, my magic!" She quickly focused on the dirt and conjured up her will to create anything. Her hands glowed with the energy and slowly a small flower broke through the moist ground.

He gently touched the new blossom, "See nothing to worry about."

The humans were transfixed at the sights before them. The old world that they knew was fading into the past. Who would believe them now if they talked about fairies in their stories? The disbelievers looked on to see the creatures they despised for so long finally become human. Now, they yearned to take back the hateful words they said. They didn't want this fate to come down to this, but deep in their hearts, they felt that magic still lurked and the stories will live on.

Ginpun stood his ground and embraced the first strike of dawn that emerged from the horizon. The passing of the fairies had come and gone, but now there was a new adventure to embark. Yume's wish had given her people a new hope at life and a new start. He took his first steps into the new world and in search of their guardian.

ooooo

Zennosuke looked towards the heavens, as the gems continued to fall. The world was slowly coming back to life. "You did it, Yume." The fairy remained motionless in his arms. The last of the warmth in her hands escaped from her body, as he feared the worst. Words didn't come easy now, and he cried out in disbelief.

The early morning's mists pooled around them, and he remained there, hoping there was one more miracle left. He didn't know how long he stayed there until passersby came along and looked. Ginpun was the first to appear on the scene, and the shock of it sent him to his knees. He didn't think the prophecy would take her life. "This can't be true."

The others soon gathered after heading in the direction of the white light they saw earlier in the day. Tears streamed down the mages' faces. Their powers prevented them from bringing her back.

"Yume," Angela cried on Koxo's shoulders. The feelings of being human were taking a toll on her. It was way too much all at once. "It's unfair, why does it have to be her?"

She felt his hands gently massage her neck, as he tried to comfort her.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Keep Runa out of sight, Milinda." Masami didn't want the girl to see, it would just break her heart to learn that her friend was gone.

"We need to do something." She pleaded with him, as she kept Runa from seeing.

"I can't…we all can't. We're forbidden to."

She looked for a way, "But you saved me back in that field."

"I can only save one life, and it was you."

Smiley steadied himself on a tree to prevent himself from falling. His usual smile faded on his face.

The sun tucked beneath the clouds, and everyone lowered their heads in respect for her sacrifice. The silence was deafening, no one knew how to bring her back. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zennosuke saw someone walking towards them. A woman clad in white had come closer to them. He held his breath wondering if he was dreaming or not. The area around him faded, and all of their friends weren't in sight. The woman kneeled beside the pair and whispered an incantation. "Pel- cuilë na vendë." An afterglow of aquamarine escaped from her hands and the light seeped into Yume's body.

Amber eyes readjusted to the light, as the sun peeked through the clouds. "Auro-ra?"

"You're safe, Yume. You have someone that truly loves you." The princess smiled to the key of prophecy. "I can finally go home now and thank you."

Zennosuke looked on as Yume spoke to herself. He looked back to where the woman had kneeled earlier and noticed she was gone. "Where did she …?"

"Zen-nosuke?" Her hands reached up and met his shoulders.

"Thank the gods you're alright." He held her in a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know," she smiled back at him. He gently moved a few strands of her bangs to the side, and with a quick nod from her; he lifted her off from the ground. Everyone had reappeared from Aurora's spell, and gasped in delight that she was safe. The prophecy didn't take her life, and they were thankful for that.

"You gave us a close call there young lady." Smiley regained his usual behavior and started teasing her.

"But, you did brilliantly." Her former teacher chimed in on their conversation.

"Where do we go from here?" Furaski curiously looked on wondering what the next move will be.

"We move on," Ginpun paused briefly and drew up a new name for his clan, "the dawn of the mages has come." His cool voice rippled among the crowd and it was signal for them to disband. One by one, each took their own paths among the humans.

"It's time for me to leave, son." Masami went over to Zennosuke. "You take good care of her."

"I will, father." He pulled him into his arms, and for once, he felt he knew where he belonged. All of his mother's stories were about their love. He let him go and watched him start a new family. He watched Runa gave a wave back to the both of them. Yume stood by his side, and clasped his hands, reassuring him that everything will be okay.

"How come you didn't say goodbye to him?" Zennosuke looked at her.

"We did a long time ago," she smiled up at him. "Somehow we both think, we'll see each other again. It's just a feeling." She saw him move closer and felt his breath rush over cheeks.

"I guess this is goodbye, Yume." Angela walked up to where the young pair stood and interrupted their small intimate moment.

"It's a not a goodbye. We'll see each other again." He released her from his hold, allowing her to hug her longtime friend. "I see you have found someone."

Angela's face blushed to a light pink, "Yes, I did." She motioned for him to come closer, "This is Koxo."

Koxo bowed his head in respect to Yume, "I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"You take care of her now, and I wish the two of you happiness." Her usual smile graced her face for the first time in a long while.

"The same goes to you both," Angela noticed the pairing in front of her.

The young couple looked around to their new world, as she watched her friends being consumed by the shrubs and branches of the forest. Now, it was their turn to start off on their own journey.

"And what are you grinning at?"

"Just nothing." He draped his arms around her shoulders.

"You never dreamt that it would be like this, did you?" She looked up at him with her amber eyes full of life.

"Anything is possible." He kissed her on the top of her forehead. The sweet scent of roses greeted him. And for the first time in a long while, he felt he was at peace. The two watched as the sun peaked higher into the azure sky. From that moment, he felt that his mother was the one that sent her to him. "I still believe."

The End

A/N: Well, I decided to bring this out before the holidays. Thank you for reading this, even though the anime series was way too short. I've always wanted to write a fairy story somewhere, and here it is. Hopefully, I didn't make it too fluffy or dull. Please review, I would love to hear from you. Thank you again, I can't say this enough. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, wherever you may be and may the season be bright. Take care.

Waterlilies


End file.
